Love birds
by fayharuno
Summary: Naruto has a good relationship with Sakura's father... or does he? Oneshot. NaruSaku.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own what is not mine.**_

_**-oOo-**_

**Love Birds**

There's a non-stop ringing coming from the Hokage residence. More specifically, it's coming from the Hokage's bedroom.

It's peculiar to have the Rokudaime waking up early for a Saturday. Usually, he would just stay in bed for hours before he would step out of his warm bed. And in other occasions, his rosette girlfriend will march to the room and throw him off of the bed.

A hand popped out of the thick blanket and it searched for the offending frog shaped alarm clock that was supposed to be in the bed side table. Unsuccessful, he lifted his head, spiky blonds peeking out of the blanket. Searching for a while, he finally found where the annoying frog was; it was placed at his window that was almost a two feet away from his bed.

The Rokudaime was not the hardest working hokage Konoha had but he wasn't the worst. Sure he hated the troublesome paperworks, the long boring meetings with the council, the early mornings that he was needed to wake up. But when needed, he would things for him to be able to do his job well.

And placing his alarm clock far, far away from him was one of those things. He thought that if the clock was in a distance where he couldn't reach it by hand, he will be forced to stand up from the bed causing him to be awake. And it always works.

But why on a Saturday?

Naruto sat down and rubbed the back of his hand on his eyes, hoping it will adjust his blurry sight. As he finally saw what time it was already, he jumped out of bed immediately. "My delivery should be here already."

Still in his pajamas, he slipped his feet unto his slippers and ran out of the room.

"Ayame!" the blond shouted.

He ran down the stairs and found a gold colored bird cage in his living room. His smile grew from ear to ear. He personally went to the market place the other day to find the perfect love birds that he will be giving to Sakura as a gift tonight.

There wasn't really an occasion but he was invited by Sakura's parents for dinner at their house tonight and he want to impress them with his gift especially the rosette's father who was known to love animals.

Ayame, his house keeper, around her late fifties, came running out from the kitchen. "Wh-what's wrong hokage-sama?"

There was no answer from the blond who was busy adoring the two peach faced love birds and their green fluffy bodies. Their feathers were a darker shade of green and their beaks were red color.

The brown haired woman cleared her throat in the hopes of catching Naruto's attention, and was successful at that.

"Do you think Sakura-chan will like them?" he said, eyes not leaving the caged birds. "She said her father liked animals. It's really for her but I want to impress her father too."

Ayame's eyes narrowed with warmth and she smiled to the blond boy. "Of course she will Naruto-san. Her father will to. It's really thoughtful of you to think about her father."

The blond stood up and placed both his arms at his hips and turned his head to face Ayame. "Of course! I want him to like me more." He grinned.

"He will hokage-sama." She said, smiling motherly.

-oOo-

Naruto, though Hokage, still gets nervous around Sakura's parents.

He gets invited over often times but he still gets butterflies when he was about to see Sakura's parents again.

Sakura's mother Mebuki, is very fond of him. She even calls him 'son' at times which makes Naruto's cheeks reddened and he laughs sheepishly. Her father Kizashi, seems to like Naruto too. They often talk and make jokes. Sometimes they even drink a few cups of sake together.

The fact that he was Konoha's hokage didn't make any difference for Sakura's parents. "You're still a boy wanting to date our daughter. No special treatment shall be given to you. You still have to work your way for you to get our approval." A serious faced Haruno Kizashi alongside a more serious looking Haruno Mebuki said on the first time he was invited over the Haruno's residence. And ofcourse he liked it that way.

"I'm going to Sakura-chan's now, Ayame! Please secure the house before you leave."

The woman bowed "Yes Naruto-sama. Good luck!"

Naruto grinned. "Thanks! "

He picked up the tall cage that reached his hips. "Ja ne!" And he went off.

-oOo-

Sakura was preparing the table for dinner while her mother was finishing plating their foods when their doorbell rang.

"Otousan, can you **please** get the door?" Sakura shouted to her father that was sitting at the couch on their living room.

He rolled his blue eyes at her daughter but went on to get the door anyway.

"**Yo!** Narutoooo!" he gleefully shouted

"**Yo!** Otousan!" he said lifting the bird cage he was carrying.

"Is that for Sakura?" Kizashi asked. His pale-pink eyebrows furrowed.

Suddenly, the blond's happy face became worried. "Ye-yes sir."

Kizashi opened the door of the bird cage and took hold of the love birds. Then he walked a few steps to the right.

Sakura came running outside, removing her apron. "Otousan! Naruto!" As she stepped out of their door and into their garden, she saw Kizashi setting two love birds free to fly. When she looked at Naruto his face was sad. He was frowning. And there was a bird cage next to his feet.

The pinkette placed a hand over her gaping mouth. "Naruto…" she spoke softly, a frown forming on her pretty face.

"Sakura-chan!" her father called out. "C'mon, let's eat dinner, I'm hungry!" then he went his way inside the house passing by the rosette that was still looking at Naruto.

She came closer at Naruto and placed her right hand on the blond's shoulders. She leaned forward searching for cerulean eyes. As they met eye to eye, she smiled at him."Dinner is ready."

Sakura picked the bird cage with her left hand and took Naruto's hand in the other. She dragged him inside the house while leaving the cage outside of their door.

Kizashi, throughout dinner, acted as if nothing happened. He was happily eating and he kept saying that the food tasted really nice. Naruto didn't look gloomy he was smiling now and he was answering questions every now and then. But Sakura knew that the smile wasn't genuine. He was still sad about what Kizashi did.

As they finished dinner, Kizashi called Naruto. "Naruto. Come. Let's stay outside, the night is bright." And so he did.

"Sakura? Did something happen?" Asked Mebuki while plating the Sakura Mochi dessert.

"Otousan freed the love birds that Naruto got for me."

"Oh." Mebuki was now done decorating their dessert with cherry blossoms.

"You know your dad always has a reason for doing things, Sakura-chan." The blond woman said with a assuring voice "Please take this to them" she handed two plates of Sakura Mochi

"Hai."

-oOo-

They went outside the garden and sat at the mahogany terrace table set that was overlooking the garden.

"Ne, otousan, why did you do that?" Naruto said with his head looking down.

Cherry blossom shaped hair turned to look at him "Pour me a cup of tea, will 'ya?"

Naruto did.

"Remember Uchiha Sasuke?" Kizashi said

Naruto's eyes widenend and he raised his head and looked at the man before him.

"He also gave Sakura-chan love birds." Two blue eyes met.

"They broke up…"

"… I don't want that to happen to the two of you. I want my Sakura-chan to end up with you…"

"… You're good for her."

Naruto's face brightened and his lips reached ear to ear.

And a smile curved at the pretty face of the pinkette that was eavesdropping.

_**A/N: My first one-shot. More to come. :) Review please. :)**_


End file.
